


The Lake House

by Mythos43213



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time Babysitting AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos43213/pseuds/Mythos43213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://finn-theheroguy.tumblr.com/<br/>Created the Babysitting AU for the Adventure Time Universe. I just play with the characters and concepts that really spoke to me because of the work. Hope you all enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Lake House  
A Babysitting AU fic

By

Joshua Trujillo

Part 1

Marceline stood dumbfounded. It wasn’t often that she found herself at a loss for words, but this counted amongst them. The house, Bonnie had warned her, was big. Big wasn’t the word. Sprawling came to mind. Bonnie’s parents never seemed wealthy, but her dad apparently inherited this house from his dad and so on, each generation adding to it, in some way. It ran from the waterline of the lake up a nearby cliff like some mutant swallow nest. Bonnie called it the Bat Cave. A wooden deck and stairs connected all the rooms up and down the cliff on the outside. She said this was until everything had been connected and then stairs were built on the inside, something she remembered when she was younger. Bonnie had never talked to Marcy about the lake house…maybe she hadn’t wanted to brag?

“Don’t just stand there, ya goof,” Bonnie nudged her as she went past. “I asked dad if it was okay for us to have the room near the water and he said yes. O'course, he’s gonna be working on the upper house when we’re here too.”

She hadn’t often seen her friend in a dress either, but she kinda liked it. Bonnie’s sundress was a sunlight yellow with pink flowers. She’d matched it with a pair of cute yellow sandals and a broad, round-topped straw hat. Marcy briefly glanced at her own outfit. Thrift store jeans and a guy’s plaid shirt from the same said store. Marcy smiled to herself. Bonnie had even painted her toenails. Bubblegum was the color.

Marcy picked up her bags and followed her friend up the drive. This part of the house had been attached some time in the last dozen years, but was still pretty isolated. Bonnie unlocked the door and stepped inside. The door led to a hallway, which led to a small…apartment? A large room, illuminated by a bare bulb in the middle of the ceiling, had a small galley kitchen to the right. The hallway beyond led to a bathroom. Everything had been paneled in gross browns. It reminded Marcy of those awful cop shows from the 70’s. Something got up her nose and she sneezed.

“Yeah, it is pretty musty in here,” Bonnie set her bags down and set her hands at her hips. “But once we get the doors open, it’ll clear out.”

“Doors?”

“Yeah!”

Bonnie stepped to the huge, ugly brown curtains at the far wall and, with a smirk behind her, swung them both open. Marcy heard a low moan and realized it’d come from her. The view. The water was a short walk out the doors, which Bonnie struggled to open, to a dock. She could see across the lake to some of the other houses there, but they seemed so far away! A knock made her jump and Bonnie’s dad opened a door she hadn’t seen.

“You girls okay?”

“Yup!” Bonnie yelled from outside. “We just need to let the place air out.”

“Your mom thought as much,” he smiled warmly. “I know we’ve never brought you to the lake house, Marceline. What do you think?”

“It’s flippin’ amazing!”

“Marcy!” Bonnie stuck her head back in, but relaxed as her dad burst out laughing.

“Well,” he turned back to the door. “I’ll let you two get on with having fun. We stocked the fridge, but if you need anything, let us know.”

“We will,” they both intoned at the same time.

They glanced to each other, then burst into a fit of giggling. Bonnie went back outside as her dad closed the door behind him.

“I like your dad,” Marcy said as she stepped out. “Will he leave us alone?”

Bonnie spun as she got to the dock, “Why? Is there something you wanna do?”

Marcy pulled up short as she felt the blood rising to her cheeks. Breezes played around the hem of Bonnie’s sundress like errant puppies on a picnic. Bonnie had that look her face again, half hidden by the brim of her oversized hat. Her lowered eyes, the half-smirk with her lips partially open as she moved in close. It was the look that made Marceline burn all over, though she doubt she’d ever tell her friend that. Marcy blew out a breath and shook her head.

“Yeah!” she said. “I wanna go swimmin’!”

Bonnie blinked a couple times, the mood completely lost. Marcy threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tight.

“Thanks, girl,” she whispered. “No one’s ever done something like this for me.”

Without waiting, she released Bonnie and, laughing, hopped down to the edge of the dock. Bonnie blew out a breath of her own and couldn’t help the smile at seeing the sunshine on Marcy’s face.

***


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as Part 1.

The Lake House  
A Babysitting AU fic

By

Joshua Trujillo

Part 2

Bonnie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her red hair trailed over her well shaped shoulders and…and, well, who cares if she only had speed bumps? They were her speed bumps! She was a lot more fit than many of her classmates. Honestly, they could lay off the pizza once in a while. She liked how her tummy looked nice and flat too. That took sit-ups. Still…her outfit…well, it was a stretch for her, wasn’t it?

“Bonnie?” Marcy called out from the main room. “I’m…I’ve put it on, okay?”

A short, sharp thrill ran up her spine as she grabbed the robe hanging from the hook on the door. She whipped it around herself and, in one fluid motion, tied it at her waist. Bonnie took a deep breath to control her nerves, and to turn down the near manic smile that had plastered itself on her face. She chuckled silently to herself, took another breath and opened the door.

***

They stood facing one another, each wearing a bath robe. It was a bet, placed when Bonnie had asked her if she wanted to take a little vacation up to the family lake house with them. Marceline absolutely wanted to and that meant swimming. She had no problem with water. She liked to swim, but she hadn’t bought a new suit in years. And certainly, the one she had didn’t fit. This bothered her, especially when Bonnie weaseled the information out of her. She hated being the “poor one” in their friendship. No, Bonnie never cared. In fact, they went shopping that very weekend.

The bet, as it was, came about because Marcy wanted to see Bonnie in this swimsuit or that bikini or this…whatever dental floss that was…Bonnie had always been the more conservative of the two, but felt like she wanted to have a little adventure time with her Marcy. It would be just the two of them, what with dad installing drywall and mom playing PTA queen in town. So, in realizing this, Bonnie accepted the bet to wear whatever Marcy picked out, if -IF- Marcy did the same. She, being a daredevil that she was, agreed.

“You go first,” Marcy grinned.

“No!” Bonnie giggled. “You go first! This was your idea!”

“How ‘bout we do rock-paper-scissors?”

“How about, on the count of three, we open our robes together?”

Marcy chuckled and ran a hand through her hair as she looked out to the dock. It was a perfect moment for Bonnie, that little lilting chuckle that reached around and patted her on the butt. Marcy cleared her throat and stood a little straighter as she set her hands at the ties on her robe. Bonnie smirked as she copied her friend.

“One!” Marcy growled.

“Two!” Bonnie grinned.

“Three!” they said together.

They opened their robes and…stood there. Bonnie marveled at the fullness of Marcy’s chest as it filled out the little black string bikini, a ring set between her breasts holding both ends together. Barely. Marcy’s well toned abs led down to the rest of the bikini and she realized she had rarely seen her friend so…bare. Marcy felt her heart begin to patter as Bonnie’s robe came open, revealing the red and white striped two piece that every anime fanboy would instantly recognize. Marcy had known that Bonnie didn’t have Asuka’s chest, but her butt shaped out the bottom of the two piece nicely. Both of them felt the blush rising from their toes as they bathed in each other’s stares.

“…wow…” Bonnie breathed. “You look gorgeous.”

Marcy’s blush exploded in her face as a silly grin overcame her. She giggled and clapped her hands as she reached over to a nearby shelf. Marcy opened a pair of sunglasses and set them just above Bonnie’s forehead. She stepped back and admired her handiwork as she shook her head.

“You are just perfect.”

It was Bonnie’s turn to blush all over and giggle, “Ya know, I know what look you’re going for with this.”

“Well, yeah!” Marcy snorted. “You’re the one that introduced me to the show!”

Marcy blew out a breath and set her hands at her hips.

“So Bonnie,” she tilted her head. “Can I swim in this, or is this just for your show?”

“Can’t it be both?” Bonnie stuck out her tongue and winked. “But no, let’s get ourselves together and we’ll head to Garrison Beach, which is just up the road from here.”

***

Garrison Beach was just up the road, maybe half a mile walk. Marcy had feared slightly that there would be kids their own age there, but Bonnie had reassured her that kids her age weren’t really interested in having a quiet time at a beach. At least at one without net access. You couldn’t plug in an Xbox or anything except getting some sun and having fun in the water. She was right. A pair of older men had a small fire going on the other side of the beach. The one waved to them and they waved back. Another man sat up on the ridge that overlooked the beach. He dozed away in warm afternoon air, the fishing rod gently bobbing up and down next to him.

Bonnie had worn another dress that simply buttoned up the front. She exaggerated her movements when taking it off, thrilling slightly at the look Marcy gave her. She reached over and lifted her friends’ jaw closed. Marcy growled at her as a bright peel of laughter escaped her. Bonnie hopped to the water and began to wade out. She had thought the water would be frigid, but the shelf of rock that reached out to deeper water had warmed it to near bath water temperature. She turned back to Marcy, but froze as the girl slowly peeled off the tight shorts she had worn, revealing, once again, those bikini bottoms. Marcy held that pose and looked back, giving Bonnie a knowing smirk. Her own laugh lit the small beach as Bonnie angrily splashed water at her.

***

They had splashed in the water, swam around following the fish, sat in the waning light out on the sandstone ledge that led off to deeper water, simply enjoying each other’s company. Exhausted, they said little as they dressed and made their way back toward the house. Marcy bumped shoulders with Bonnie along the way, reached down and twined her hand in Bonnie’s. Bonnie smiled, leaned over and pecked Marcy on the cheek. Marcy inhaled the smell of the lake, clean air and Bonnie’s ineffable smell of bubblegum as she blushed. Nothing was said between them as they turned on to the drive back to the house. Nothing needed to be said.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as Part 1.

The Lake House

A Babysitting AU fic

By

Joshua Trujillo

Part 3

“…I know that you like Marcy…”

“Dad,” Bonnie rubbed her forehead as they stood out on the deck overlooking the lake. “We’ve been over this. Marcy and I have been friends longer than I can remember and yeah, she’s important to me.”

Her father said nothing, especially in regards to his daughter’s recent predilections toward the fairer sex. He looked out across the moonlit lake and sighed. Nothing for it, really. He had hoped for grandchildren though…

“Okay,” he said at last. “Just remember when we head into town tomorrow that the folk aren’t as…”

“Open minded?”

“Forward thinking, I think is a better term.”

Both stood there, regarding each others vocabulary, and each chuckled as Bonnie hugged her father.

“I’ll talk to Marcy about it tonight, okay?” Bonnie punched him in the arm. “Can we finish dinner now?”

“Oh!” he seemed to have forgotten about it. Could have been the half bottle of the local chablis, “Sure!”

***

“Damn, it’s dark!”

Bonnie snorted as she clicked on the light. Marcy blinked in the light of the bare bulb. They had worked out the sleeping arrangements the night before. There weren’t any. The room had been given one frame, springy…thing that her dad had been able to outfit with a rather lumpy mattress. Knowing this, Bonnie had brought two large sleeping bags with her. That worked the night before, though some ideas had quickly drained away after their trip to the beach. Marcy had barely gotten in when she crashed. Slept all night and slept very well, but still…she thought she could withstand outdoors fun better than that! Bonnie turned and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth as Marcy got herself ready. She wore a simple tank top with her panties, as Bonnie liked to keep the air cranked as she slept. She sat down on her sleeping bag and sighed to herself. She had left Hambo at home. One of the few times that she hadn’t brought him with her and the last night wasn’t easy. The dreams…

“Okay, all done.”

Bonnie came out in a tank top of her own, along with what Marcy would always think of as booty shorts. Tight short shorts that had the work Bubblegum splashed across the butt. Granted, the writing was pretty small, since her butt was pretty small, but still! Bonnie plopped down and began tapping her way through her iPhone as Marcy made her way into the bathroom. Bonnie looked up and couldn’t help but stare until the bathroom door closed. She felt a smirk cross her face as she crawled into her bag. Objectively, she couldn’t really say why she found her best friend so damned attractive, but she did and there it was. She thought about it some more as she cleared out the spam in her inbox. Marcy was fit, had a good shape to her. Fine fingers and sweet lips. She knew that for a while now. Another smile threatened to crawl itself across her face as the bathroom door opened again. Marceline reached for the light switch and stopped.

“Are you done?” she asked. “Can I-?”

“Sure!”

The lights went off, throwing the room into darkness. Bonnie felt Marcy bump around the frame to the other side and get into her own sleeping bag. Bonnie smiled to herself as she listened to Marcy stuff the pillow down under her head. Marcy sighed as she rolled onto her back. Bonnie lay still, listening to Marcy breathing in the darkness. It was a comforting sound…one she felt she could listen to for a long time…

“You want to ask me something.”

Bonnie started.

“Uh,” she propped herself up on her elbow. “Since you asked-”

“I only asked because you’re laying there watching me,” Marcy snorted. “And I’ll never get to sleep like that.”

“Like what?” Bonnie was curious now. “With me watching you?”

“Yeah! That’s kinda creepy, ya know?”

“I don’t think it’s creepy at all…” Bonnie said softly. “But it does lead me to my question. You love me, I know. And I love you too…but…what do you find attractive about me?”

Silence rolled around them both.

“You mean, like…your butt?”

Bonnie sputtered as she burst out laughing, “Well, that's one thing! I really like your butt too! But, I mean, are there other things?”

“Well sure…”

Bonnie waited.

“Um…” Marcy sounded like she had something she wanted to say, but couldn’t put it to words. Bonnie leaned over and gently pulled the side of Marcy’s sleeping bag open. Marcy’s dark hair spilled out and mixed with her own red. She could see Marcy’s face in the moonlight that spilled into the room and her breath caught. She leaned over and set a gentle kiss on Marcy’s lips. Her friend reacted at the very soft, gentle touch. Bonnie leaned back.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I can’t put words to it either. I know. I’ve tried.”

“Damn!” Marcy chuckled. “If you can’t put words to what we feel, then how the hell am I supposed to do it? You cheat! Go to sleep!”

Marcy leaned up and stole a lingering, soft kiss of her own before she pulled the edge of the bag with her as she rolled over.

***

Marceline looked around her. It seemed to be somewhere very familiar, but she couldn’t place where she felt at home with so much pink! Plus, everything-

She jumped as a round…thing rounded the corner. It stopped and regarded her. It wore what looked like a blue tux covering it’s perfectly round body and skinny limbs. It’s tiny, horrible mouth talked, but she couldn’t hear it. It looked like it got frustrated and gave up. It turned to a door at the far end of the hall and gestured for Marcy to follow him. But she knew what kinds of horror lay beyond that door. She knew what she would see. That one thing, all rainbow colored and stretchy that jibbered at her in some unknown tongue. Finn was there, but he was older, her age, but still making fart jokes and his dog got all nightmarish and stretchy too.

The little dude opened the door, but no monsters greeted her this time. Inside lay a bedroom. Marcy felt the fear well up inside her. There it was, at a window to one side of the room. Marcy knew who it was without her turning around. She felt her heart pull at her, even as the fear droned steadily on. Marcy made her way to the creature’s side. The Bubblegum Princess turned and smiled. Marcy felt her heart melt. She would do anything for even a brief flash of that smile. She felt herself blush and smile back.

“Would you leave them all, Marceline?”

“Wha-?”

The Princess waved her arm out across her kingdom, which spread out from the window to the horizon beyond.

“Would you leave them all, for me?”

Marcy turned to the window and looked out. So many lives, so much for happiness. The Bubblegum Princess folded her arms gently around Marcy’s shoulders and began to nibble at her ear.

“Leave them all for me and I would be yours.”

The feelings burst in her heart as she began to cry…

“Wake up!”

“You’re mine, Marceline…forever.”

Marcy knew she would. She would give it all up for her!

“Marcy, wake up!”

Marcy screamed as she awoke.

***

Marcy sat on the edge of the bed and cried. The tears never lasted long, but they came as the visions of the dreams scoured across her mind, always the same damned dream.

“…if you’re sure?”

Bonnie looked back to her father and nodded, “It’s okay. It was just a dream, dad.”

He stopped and looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t. He nodded and Bonnie closed the door as he began climbing the steps back to the upper house. Bonnie took a breath before she turned back around. She leaned up against the door frame and watched her friend in the moonlight. Marcy’s tears abated, but she still sat there. Bonnie walked briskly into the bathroom, took a hand towel and wetted one end of it. She came back out and sat down on the sleeping bag next to Marcy. She scooted closer, slowly reached over and gently set the wet end at Marcy’s neck. She shivered slightly, but didn’t shy away. Bonnie pressed the towel and used it to gently wipe Marcy’s face. Marcy sighed and sniffled as Bonnie drew her close. She brought her left arm around and held Marcy close. Bonnie closed her eyes and set her forehead at the nape of her friend’s neck and simply held her.

“…sorry…” Marcy gurgled hoarsely.

Bonnie shook her head slowly, never giving up her position.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” she gave Marcy a squeeze. “This isn’t the first time you had that dream, was it?”

Marcy shook her head.

“Had to be damned scary for you to yell and bop yourself clean off the frame!”

Both of them chuckled. Marcy had indeed found herself on the floor when Bonnie had finally been able to wake her up. It hadn’t helped that seeing Bonnie in the dark, in the scattered moonlight, Marcy screamed and tried to crawl out of her own skin as she sobbed horribly.

“I…I want to talk about it,” Marcy shivered as more tears came. “It’s just so weird, but I think I finally get it.”

Bonnie pulled her out to arms’ length and pushed aside her hair.

“You mean, you’ve had this particular dream before?”

Marcy nodded.

“Nevermind that it was-” Marcy shuddered. “Everything was made of candy. I mean, the walls, the floors…people. I don’t get that, but there was this girl there. This person. Made of…bubblegum…”

Bonnie started slightly and wondered, not for the first time, if she should finally get a more adult shampoo.

“Anyway, the worst dreams are when she accuses me of crap, then melts. Friggin’ melts!” Marcy rubbed at her eyes, took the proffered towel and huffed out a breath. “I’ve only had this one a couple times, but it’s a LOT worse. She’s…nice to me. She loves me and I know I love her. I would do anything for her. I would kill-”

Marcy got up and walked to the door. Anywhere else and they would have had to close the curtains, but out here, no one could reliably see across the lake. Marcy shook her head as she turned back.

“The first time I met her,” she said softly. “She asked me if I would let the world die to be with her. Let everything out there in the world die. I knew I had friends out there, family even. I said yes. Bonnie, I said yes without even hesitating…”

Bonnie could only nod. She didn’t know what to say or even how to feel, but Marcy was in obvious pain, so she would hear the girl out. Maybe talking it out would be the key? Marcy’s breathing came faster and tears began to fall again as she swiftly came to her knees in front of Bonnie.

“But I finally see it, Bonnie!” she whispered fiercely. “She wasn’t asking me if I would let the world die! She was saying she would be with me if I killed myself! If I ‘let go’ of the world, Bonnie!”

Bonnie tried not to tear up herself. How could her friend be in so much pain and she not know it?! She knew everything about Marcy, including her relationship with her father! Marcy reached up and grabbed her friends’ upper arms. She came closer, pulling herself up.

“And Bonnie…” tears coursed down Marcy’s face as Bonnie stared into the face of true fear. “…I can’t say I wouldn’t do it…”

Marcy collapsed as Bonnie held her.

“What the crap is wrong with me, Bonnie?!” she gasped through sobs.

Bonnie held her as her mind went on overdrive. She couldn’t light on one cause, not while there were so many to choose from and she had no idea what set off these things in the head of the girl she loved. Cripes, she knew what they had was a confusing relationship, but this was deep! Marcy settled a bit and she made a decision. Bonnie didn’t really give a damn what triggered the dream or even what it might mean for them both…she would be there. She would be Marceline’s rock. Bonnie tapped her on the shoulder.

“Sit up for a sec, will ya?”

Marcy sniffled as she wiped her eyes. Bonnie looked down at her chest and smirked at her wet tank top.

“Sorry,” Marcy said softly.

“Yours is as well,” she said in return. “Take it off and climb in.”

With that, Bonnie reached to her sides and whipped off her tank top. Her heart may have been beating out of her chest, but she tried to keep calm. She smiled slightly as she saw the dumbfounded look on Marcy’s face, as well as the blush rushing to her cheeks. Bonnie slid into Marcy’s sleeping bag and patted the empty space next to her.

“Oh, take off your shirt too,” she said quietly. “Nothing so gross as a wet sleeping bag.”

“Uh…” Marcy sniffed, her mind apparently blown. “I-I mean, we…um…”

“Come on, Marcy,” she said. “I wanna snuggle.”

Bonnie giggled as Marcy whipped off her top and climbed in with her. Marcy let Bonnie roll her over and couldn’t help but blush in the darkness as Bonnie wrapped her arms around her waist…just below her own chest.

“Is this…” Marcy gulped. “Is this…spooning?”

“Yup!” Bonnie pressed herself to Marcy and kissed her shoulder. “But I want you to sleep and maybe you wanna snuggle me too, but I will hold you so you can sleep. I don’t think this is the time for sexxings, though.”

“…I dunno…” Marcy smirked as she looked over her shoulder. “I could probably do with a little sexxings…”

“You goof,” Bonnie pulled herself up and kissed Marcy on the cheek. “Get some sleep. I love you, Marcy. I won’t let you fall.”

Marcy laid her head back on the pillow now also occupied by Bonnie. Why…did she say that? That way? What…too many questions floated through Marcy’s mind, but one inescapable thing remained. This felt really good. She felt sleep drag her down and she knew that, at least this time, she wouldn’t dream. She was right.

***

Bonnie’s dad yawned as he made his way down the stairs to the girl’s room. It was a little early and he knew that Bonnie normally had an alarm, even during vacation. She probably got it from her mother…he opened the door and stopped. Bonnie snored slightly with Marcy on top of her…in the same sleeping bag…and neither of them were wearing tops…

He thought about it for a minute, then sighed as he closed the door very gently. He turned and sighed again as he made his way back upstairs. He had SO wanted grandkids…

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know. Same as Part 1. finn-theheroguy.tumblr.com just in case you forgot.

The Lake House  
A Babysitting AU fic

By

Joshua Trujillo

Part 4

Marceline just continued to stare at the dress in the store window. She’d never thought of herself as ‘girly’. Normally, she couldn’t afford to be. Jeans and shirts from the Goodwill down the road. Her father gave her enough money that she thankfully didn’t have to get her unders from there. That would have been too mortifying for words. Now, she was considered a gothy hipster instead of just poor. That had changed some when she met Bonnie. The other girl had taken the taciturn poor girl under her wings and huggled the friendship into her. Along the way, she freely shared her allowance and whatever money she made from the babysitting. Her parents didn’t seem to care about sharing the wealth too. And she was ever grateful for it. Marceline hated being poor. She understood that her father had to be away, doing whatever it was to keep a roof over her head and food on their table, but she didn’t have to like living alone all the time. She…didn’t hate her father. Not really. He just disappointed her sometimes.

Marceline shook her head and looked up the street. Bonnie had an errand she headed to after breakfast and Marcy had come over to the town with Bonnie’s parents. They took a ferry ride across the lake from the nearby dock. The town itself was a bucolic. A place where Spielberg might set a monster shark movie. The water sparkled blue green against the hilly horizon, up to the blue sky above her. A gorgeous day. Marceline yawned, rubbed her eyes, then blushed as she remembered how she woke up that morning. At least there were no more dreams. She had the address of the place Bonnie would be meeting her a little later that morning.

Marceline passed a window near the dock and regarded herself in the bright reflection. She wore a blue, buttoned blouse along with a pair of white cotton pants that came up to the bottom of her knees. She was sure there was a name to the style, but she didn’t know what it was. They were, however, a little tight across the hips. They weren’t hers, after all as she had borrowed them from Bonnie. And she wasn’t ever going to tell her love that her butt was bigger. She had come up the street and stood in front of the address Bonnie had written on the little scrap of paper. The breezes off the lake batted her hair like a kitteh. Bonnie had asked that she wear the white jacket that went with the pants, but Marcy refused. It was already on the warm side, after all.

The dress had caught her eye. It stood in the store front window at the address and Marcy couldn’t have missed it. The look of it said to her that it was a little old fashioned, bringing to mind Sense and Sensibilities or some other long and boring story. It was mostly white with puffy, short sleeves. Two black stripes ran from the low bust down in a widening swath to the bottom hem. Something about it spoke to the girl in Marcy. She didn’t quite know what it said, but she kind of liked it. It was…pretty.

“Do you like it?”

Marcy jumped and spun on her friend. She wore a smirk, but also a cute pink skirt with little yellow flowers around the hem. A simple, white buttoned shirt and her ever present wide-brimmed straw hat made her look so…innocent. Marcy blushed. She looked down.

“Nice loafers.”

Bonnie looked down at her shoes and burst out laughing. She twined her arm in Marcy’s and pointed out the dress in the window again.

“Do you like it?” she asked again. “It would look fabulous with your rich, black hair.”

A silly grin grew on her face, but it slowly left as she brought herself back to reality.

“Yeah, I really like it, Bonnie,” Marcy said. “But I can’t afford that. I mean, I really don’t have a place to wear it either! I don’t-”

“We have the Fall Dance this year.”

Marcy stopped in mid-thought and glanced quickly back up to the dress in the window. No, how could it even…?

“But…” Marcy grabbed at straws. “It may fit now, but what about-”

“There’s a seamstress back home that can make alterations,” Bonnie squeezed her arm. “Remember when Finn had that growth spurt a couple years ago?”

“Yeah,” Marcy nodded. “Wait! You mean, she-?”

“Absolutely,” Bonnie grinned. “And now, you have no excuse not to have it.”

“Yeah I do!” Marcy turned to her friend. “I can’t afford-”

Bonnie smirked, reached up and pecked Marcy on her lips. Marcy’s blush returned in full force as she quickly looked around. The quiet street had remained so.

“I’m going to tell you a truth now,” Bonnie set her hands behind her and kicked up her legs, like she was kicking stones into the gutter. “I…I wanted us to start dating when I broke up with Laura. I think that’s a reason I wasn’t heartbroken over her…”

Marcy watched her love sashay up the green space to a painted bench nearby. She spritely turned, sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to her. Marcy hesitated, but finally sat next to her.

“I’ve…I think I’ve loved you for a long time, Marcy,” Bonnie said quietly. “I’ve never been brave enough to tell you, at least, until it was just the both of us. I suppose I’m a bit of a coward. I thought that those that came before, Tiffany, Laura…that they would be better because then it wouldn’t ruin what the two of us had.”

Bonnie reached over and slipped her hand in Marcy’s.

“And then there was Ash,” she sighed. “And there still is Ash. He’s a problem-no! Don’t…defend him. Not again, please?”

Marcy settled a bit, but kept a hold of Bonnie’s hand.

“I know the problem with Ash is something we’ve gotta deal with this coming year, since he’ll be at school with us,” Bonnie continued. “But right now, it’s just you and me. And…I’m happy with that. That’s the truth. And…I gotta know…are you happy with that?”

Marcy looked at her friend, who wouldn’t look at her. Her heart fluttered. Was this what she really wanted? Bonnie treated her with respect and love. She was interested in what Marcy did and thought. She helped Marcy when and where she could, even if she didn’t need to. Sometimes, even if Marcy didn’t want her to. And Ash…he never…Marcy took a breath and smiled to herself. Who was she kidding?

“I love you, Bonnie,” she said softly. “I’m not thrilled to know that there’s going to be drama in our future, but it’s something I have to deal with since it’s my fault it’s there. I think that it’ll be okay though…so long as you’re there with me. Together. Yeah, I am happy with that.”

Bonnie jerked her head up and a bright smile lit across her face.

“Well, I will be goddamned!” a voice growled from the sidewalk. “Lookit who fuckin’ decided to show her face?”

Both of them jerked their gaze to the voice, a girl standing in the middle of a group of three other girls. All of them wore jeans of various colors. T-shirts and flannel shirts predominated, even in the heat of the day. Tennis shoes and what, to Marcy, seemed like dirty leather jackets completed the score. The whole score needed a bath too, it looked like. Bonnie slowly rose, a scowl on her face.

“Boy, don’t you clean up nice?” the girl growled, a smirk on her lips.

“Fuck off, Maja,” Bonnie spat. “I’ve kicked your ass before, I can do it again.”

Maja snorted and pushed her mousy brown hair behind her ears. She seemed to see Marcy for the first time, but Marcy got the impression the girl could give anyone a hard time.

“You don’t run this town anymore, girl,” Maja said. “We do. If you didn’t know it before, you know it now. I figure your parents are here, so we’ll give you a pass for today, but you take your dyke bitch and don’t come back.”

Marcy stood up and began to step forward, but Bonnie held a hand to stop her.

“You don’t run shit, Maja,” Bonnie took a step forward. “If I thought I would be smelling you today, I would have worn my grubbies, so blood wouldn’t show!”

Two of the girls stepped back as Bonnie took another step forward, but the girl known as Maja stood her ground.

“When you moved to that fancy town, you gave up whatever cred you had here,” Maja hissed. “That girl looks cute. Does she make you squeal?”

Maja never saw the punch Bonnie threw. She reached up to her face on the ground as the black-haired girl had bodily picked up Bonnie and grunted in holding her back. Maja looked up to the resst of her crew, who had stepped way back. The black-haired girl tightly hugged Bonnie and whispered something, which made her calm as she put Bonnie down.. The girl turned as Maja picked herself up.

“Maja, is that your name?” she asked. “My name is Marceline. You will remember it or I will pound it into your face. I don’t know who you are and really, I don’t fucking care. What I do care about is how angry you’ve made Bonnie and how angry you’ve made me. And that is your last mistake-”

“Is there a problem here?”

All the girls turned at the newcomer. A very tall, dark skinned woman with a rather enormous afro lit a cigarette, then closed the door on her old corvette. She wore a cowhide jumpsuit straight out of the 70’s, mottled browns and white, the arms tailored out of it to show off her huge arms. She took a big drag on the cig and blew it out.

“See,” the woman said. “I see four on two. That ain’t fair. I figure, me an’ Fionna could make it even…but Fifi’s not here, so it’s just me, which makes it really unfair for you.”

The woman reached into the back of the corvette and pulled out a baseball bat. Maja and her gang began to backpedal, tripping over themselves to get away. Maja turned back.

“This ain’t over Bonnie,” she pointed to Marcy. “I’ll remember you too!”

Silence reigned over the three that remained. The black woman sucked in another drag and flicked the remains of her cigarette on the ground, “Damned kids these days…”

“Cake!” Bonnie screamed.

She ran around the car and threw her arms around the woman, who burst into bright laughter.

“Goddamn, Bonnie, lemme look at'cha!”

“Cake?” Marcy asked.

The afro’d Cake laughed brightly again as Bonnie twirled around, showing off her skirt, “Bonnie couldn’t resist being a little shit when she was younger. Connie Lake. So, she shortened it.”

“Cake,” Marcy smiled. “Good to meet you! Should I call you Connie…um, Ms. Lake?”

“Cake is fine honey, but come here and let me see you too!”

Marcy felt oddly self-conscious as she stood before a woman half a foot taller and with arms the size of Marcy’s legs. Cake put two fingers under Marcy’s chin and raised it gently to meet her eyes.

“You takin’ good care of my Bonnie?”

“Um…” Marcy blushed. “Trying to, at least. Who…who were-”

“Maja and her crew?”

Marcy nodded as she stepped back, Bonnie happily twining their hands together. Cake shrugged, “Maja took over the gang that your little honey started, back in the day.”

Marcy shot a look to Bonnie, who had the decency to blush and look away.

“Marcy, that was a long time ago,” Bonnie blushed again. “Cake, you said Fionna wasn’t around. Is she okay?”

“Yeah, Fifi’s preggers-”

“What?!”

Cake winced and waved her hands, “It’s okay, Bonbon. The kid’s mine. Well, ours. She’s due in another couple months, so she doesn’t get out much…”

“Now, I’m not the scientist that Bonnie is,” Marcy smirked. “But I do know where babies come from and there-”

“Sperm bank,” Cake said as she lit another cigarette. “Quickest way, aside from the turkey baster.”

“Turkey…” Marcy felt her eye twitch.

Bonnie and Cake burst out laughing as Marcy blushed.

“Listen kids, I gotta get going,” Cake hugged Bonnie, then pulled Marcy into a fierce, strong hug. “You two take care. You treat Bonbon well, ya hear?”

Marcy nodded happily as the corvette burned rubber and spun off into the distance.

“Your babysitter?”

Bonnie snorted, “Yeah. She and Fionna. Maybe it’s why I turned out this way?”

Marceline shrugged.

“Now,” Bonnie steered her friend back to the window. “Shall we do a little shopping?”

***

Marcy watched the sunset from the back of the ferry as they trundled across the water back to the lake house.

“Connie?” Bonnie’s father raised his eyebrows. “She still driving that ugly corvette? Your mother-”

A tall woman on the other side of him cleared her throat.

“Your birth mother-” he waited and got a nod from her. “Helped Fionna get that car. Pregnant. Well, those two were quite inseperable. Incorrigible too. Did I ever tell you that Fionna was the reason Isabelle and I met?”

Marcy considered the scene. Bonnie Bee, with her shockingly red hair, so unlike her father, who was tiny in stature, almost dwarfish, and who had almost no hair on his round head at all. Pepper Bee had married again after Bonnie’s birth mother died. He’d married a tall woman of Nordic heritage, pale skin and completely white hair. She had a temper, but Marcy knew that she deeply cared for the small man. She kept calling him her 'Gunter’…

“I didn’t like that girl, at first,” Isabelle smirked. “But she allowed us to meet. For that, I am grateful. I am glad she found a measure of happiness.”

Marcy blushed and turned back to the sunset as Bonnie gave her a meanignful glance. Yes, she knew where her happiness lay. And she was grateful for the sunset to hide her the happiness that filled her cheeks.

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still the same. Ya know. As Part 1.

The Lake House  
A Babysitting AU fic

By

Joshua Trujillo

Part 5

“Of _course_ it’s raining!”

Marcy sat down. She had changed into her night shirt and just a pair of panties, while Bonnie wore a t shirt and her booty shorts. Marcy wondered if those might be for her benefit, but wasn’t about to ask.

“Marcy,” Bonnie snorted from the kitchenette. “We knew it was going to rain and it did. Now, we have to clean out the fridge anyway, so popcorn! We have Coke and 7Up. We also have some lunch meat, if you want a sammich.”

Marcy glanced to her friend, who looked up at her from the door of the refrigerator.

“Sammich?”

Bonnie smiled saucily and winked. Marcy chuckled and shook her head, “Okay, which movie do you want to start with?”

Bonnie had set her laptop on the coffee table and they’d shifted it out so they could safely occupy the sofa, which was actually the bed…which they would occupy _later_. Marcy blushed as she thought of it. As the saying goes, ‘Good times had by all’.

“Well, you’ve never seen Naussica, so let’s start with that.”

“You’re going to make me read, aren’t you?”

Bonnie turned back as the microwave dinged, the bag of popcorn in her hands.

“Fine, ya big baby!” she snorted as she put the bag on the counter between them. “We’ll watch it dubbed. It’s okay, I suppose. Patrick Stewart’s in it.”

“Jean Luc?!”

Bonnie gave her a look. She reached down and picked up the two drinks and brought them around to the coffee table.

“You’re all Star Trek geeky, but you’ve never seen anime,” Bonnie shook her head again. “That’s just weird.”

“I just can’t follow the music, dude,” Marcy sat down as Bonnie set the dvd to play. “If I can’t follow the lyrics, what’s the point?”

Bonnie sat down next to her and folded one of Marcy’s arms around her shoulder, snuggling back into the girl, who tried to hide her giggle.

“If I can prove that you don’t need lyrics to hear a good song, will you just shush and enjoy a good movie?”

“Sure.”

“Bob Dylan.”

The movie began to play and Marcy found she couldn’t contest that. Damn it! She wanted to make fun of the movie all through, but now she had to shut up and actually watch it! Ah well. It could be worse and she might actually like it. Besides, Bonnie curled nicely next to her side, some good popcorn and a Coke and-

The room lit bright white, shoving shadows to the corners of the room and filling the room with the acrid smell of ozone. Half an instant later, a loud pop could be heard behind them as the room and everything around them plunged into darkness. Neither of them moved as the storm continued to rage outside. More lightning could be seen, and thunder heard, in the distance.

“Um…”

“This is why we can’t have anything nice,” Bonnie sighed as she got up. “Hang on. I’ve gotta check in with dad…”

Marcy sat still as she sipped her Coke. At least she wouldn’t have to watch the movie. But then, it would be okay if she did. Just to spend time with the woman she loved was enough for her. She smiled in the darkness. Ever since their run-in with Bonnie’s old gang, a lot of the past had to come out to satisfy Marcy’s wondering mind. Most of the previous night was spent talking about it and oh, what Bonnie did when she was younger?! Marcy almost giggled. Scandalous! Maja had apparently been one of the losers when Bonnie had formed her gang and the girl decided that, when Bonnie left, it would be hers. According to Bonnie, the whole of it was rather disjointed and broken now, with Maja only running a tiny bit. Still, it kind of thrilled her to think of Bonnie as a hard ass. She had a hard ass, but that was from all that yoga she did. Another smile spread across Marcy’s face at the thought of Bonnie’s hard ass. She coughed as the door to the stairs opened again. It closed with a click and Bonnie sighed.

“Yeah, the transformer blew.”

“At least it had fun!”

“Marcy!” Bonnie sputtered. “You won’t have to watch my awful movie now.”

“Aww, honey,” Marcy pouted. “Look, I may have wanted to make fun, but I know you really like it, so I was willing to give it a chance, ya know?”

“…really?”

“Sure!” Marcy chuckled. “I may still hate it, but I was willing! Now come over here!”

Bonnie snorted and let out another sigh as she crossed the room. She sat next to Marcy, who handed her the drink she got earlier. Silence ruled between them. Marcy was okay with that. Bonnie was the only person she knew who let silence be silence. She didn’t have the pressing need to fill it. Just…silence.

“So what now?”

Marcy started. She reached her arm across Bonnie’s shoulders and the two of them leaned back on the sofa together.

“I like listening to the rain.”

“It’s putting me to sleep,” Marcy chuckled softly. “I like it, don’t get me wrong…but…yeah.”

“Apparently,” Bonnie huffed. “It makes dad and mom horny.”

Marcy blinked in the dark as an ominous bolt of lightning struck outside.

“You mean-”

“Yeah.”

“When you went up-”

“Yeah.”

Marcy burst out laughing as she cuddled her love.

“Oh God, Bonnie,” she snickered as Bonnie huffed again. “I’m so sorry.”

Marcy’s chuckles turned husky as she pulled Bonnie in and placed a warm kiss on her neck just below her jaw.

“You know what we _could_ do?” Marcy whispered as she nibbled on Bonnie’s ear.

“You know that we have to pull the bed out and everything,” Bonnie smirked as she said it. “It’ll kill whatever mood we’re getting into.”

Marcy pulled back and regarded Bonnie. Could it be that, for all the experience and stuff that she outwardly had, she was scared? Maybe not. Probably not the right word. Nervous? Closer. Marcy ran a hand along her cheek and brought her in for a soft, but quick kiss.

“Then we’ll have to get back into the mood, won’t we?”

***

It had killed what mood they were in, but they giggled as they moved the table. Marcy swore when she banged her thumb in the bed as they rolled it out. Bonnie hit her shin on the bed as they tried to get in. Finally, out of breath from the haggling with the sleeping bag, they chuckled in each other’s arms.

“Next time,” Marcy huffed. “We need a regular bed.”

“Absolutely!”

Marcy held herself above Bonnie and tried to look into her eyes, but the storm had abated and the quiet darkness of the lake at night spread over the room. Marcy leaned in and set her lips on Bonnie’s, who sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Marcy. The kissing would have been enough for her. Bonnie loved the taste of her lips. Even if she’d eaten the biggest, stinkiest meal, Marcy succeeded in tasting like salt water taffy. Bonnie loved the taste! She couldn’t get enough! Marcy leaned down and ran her teeth along Bonnie’s neck, sending hot electric shivers down her spine. Bonnie squeaked as she worked at Marcy’s shirt, which flew nicely across the room. Marcy’s dark hair spilled all around her like a curtain that fell over her for a performance of one.

Marcy held herself up as Bonnie ran a light hand down the girl’s neck and cupped her breast in her hand. Marcy gasped as Bonnie brought her fingers together and rolled her nipple around. A low growl escaped her as she collapsed back down onto her love, her own lips scavenging for more. Marcy reached down and brought Bonnie’s shirt up and it joined her shirt across the room.

“Please don’t fling my panties like that,” Bonnie giggled.

“Bonnie,” Marcy slowed but didn’t stop kissing Bonnie’s chest. “How far do you want me to go?”

Marcy stopped and looked up, through her mass of dark strands. Bonnie looked down at her and smiled tenderly. She reached down and Marcy frowned as she tried to figure out what her love was doing, until Bonnie put a hand out and her panties went flying across the room. Bonnie’s breathing deepened as she set her hands on Marcy’s shoulders. Marcy resisted, but Bonnie insistently forced the girl down the length of her body.

“…I’ll tell you when to stop.”

***

It was one of those disconcerting things about having a sexual relationship. Bonnie continued to brush her teeth as Marcy snored in the next room. The…hairs. She knew that was a hazard, especially when the whole thing was on the fly, as it were. They still made her rinse them down the sink. Laura had shaved, mostly because she knew that her carpet didn’t match her curtains. That was neither here nor there though. She had just had sex with, and no exaggeration was needed, her best friend. And the thing was, the sex was really good! Moonlight had spilled in during their romp, painting each of the rooms with a splash of brilliant silver light. Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror. Did she have the right to make Marceline happy? Not the silly, being a different sexuality thing, but honest wondering if she should count Marcy as 'hers’? Could Marcy count Bonnie as hers? She nodded with little hesitation in the mirror. She’d never felt so at home. So…comforting…comfortable with anyone else. Marcy rolled over in her sleep and sighed a happy sigh. Bonnie set a hand at her pale, pink stomach. Yeah, she was happy. Her love was happy. She smiled gently at the girl in the mirror. Happy would do, at least for now.

***

All four of them were happily reticent at breakfast, but the two girls threw themselves into packing for the ride home. Marcy took the two leftover buns and walked out to the dock, to take a little break, where a couple of ducks had gathered. She crumbled the bread into large chunks and flung it out toward them, smiling at the 'warkwarkwark’ that came from them.

“We’re almost ready to go.”

Marcy nodded and flung out another piece.

“You’re not, though…” Bonnie stepped quietly next to her. “Are you?”

“I don’t want this to end.”

“I’m not gonna let it end,” Bonnie smirked.

“Can we keep it up?” Marcy asked as she flung the last of the bread. “Loving each other, I mean. What if-”

“Nope!” Bonnie chuckled as she stepped in front of Marcy, her sundress swirling around her. “No what if’s. We’ll take the days as they come and take the challenges as they come. If you can promise me to do that, I’ll promise to do that for you.”

Marcy took a deep breath and nodded as she smiled. Bonnie stepped back and regarded her love. Blue jeans and a red tank top. Simple, but so Marcy. Bonnie smiled as she took her wide brimmed straw hat off and set it on Marcy’s head. She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

“Now the outfit’s complete,” Bonnie whispered.

She stepped back and ran a hand through her red hair, then turned and, smiling broadly, sashayed back to the house. Marcy looked up at the hat on her head, then down at her outfit, and wondered what that was all about. The ducks floated gently near and gave her a 'wark’. She tossed the last piece of bread to them and decided. Come what may, she wouldn’t let it end either.

***

~fin~


End file.
